Mad Thinker (Julius) (Earth-7045)
The Mad Thinker is an enigmatic genius inventor who is obsessed with statistical probabilities, who originally supplied his inventions to criminal gangs before coming to the conclusion that he was more suited to take over the world. The Thinker wants knowledge, and he wants it badly. He’s especially focused on extraordinary technology designed by the top geniuses on Earth. He also likes power, perhaps solely as an intellectual challenge. The Thinker's a mastermind, working from behind the scenes. His plans are always perfect, and only unpredictable actions by the hero can foil them. If a hero does not significantly deviate from his predictable modus operandi, the Thinker will easily win. He can hire, manipulate, or build numerous hirelings and henchmen. Although, despite of his goals, the Thinker views himself more as a misunderstood, egotistical genius than a criminal genius. The Thinker is also rarely ever surprised. Once set on a course he’s incredibly calm, collected and occasionally rude. He will only loses his cool when the x-factor raises his ugly head once again in an infuriating manner. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Cranial Implants' **'Computer Link': at present, the Mad Thinker has a surgically implanted, biochemically powered, high-frequency radio link to his laboratories, permitting him to be in mental contact with the full range of his private facilities while serving his sentence in prison. This link also enables him to project his consciousness from his body into an android simulacrum of himself. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence': the Mad Thinker has great intellectual and cognitive abilities, as well as vast mechanical genius. His brain is so naturally adept at higher mathematics that he can perform unaided mental calculations such as finding large, complex, and imaginary square roots, solving equations including vectors, Boolean logic, probability and statistics, differential and integral calculus, and computing analytic functions. He has an eidetic memory, and is able to recall 99.99% of everything he sees, hears, or reads. The Mad Thinker's is also able to mentally calculate event probabilities to two decimal places. The only thing that ever works against his probability forecasts is what he calls the x-factor, certain variables of which he is unaware and thus is unable to use in his computations. The Mad Thinker is not an intuitive genius like Reed Richards, capable of creating and inventing: he can only synthesize for his own use what has already been created or invented by others. Although the Thinker has mastered many areas of science, his specialties are computer design, in which he has no known equals, and robotics. However, he has apparently contributed no original discoveries to any of these areas. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Hypno Lens': the Mad Thinker's only frequently used personal weapon is a monocle-sized hypno-lens, capable of mesmerizing anyone who looks at it. *'Computers': the Mad Thinker uses many computers to gather and store information for him. These computers constantly augment his base of knowledge about the world around him and recheck his mental calculations to eliminate as much error as possible. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Intelligencia members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Geniuses Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Hypnotism Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Fantastic Four's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Big House prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Mad Thinker